Package
by pretense
Summary: It all boils down to that little orange box - the source of embarrassing grief and sexual gratification. [ONESHOT, PWP]


**A/N**: I believe I promised someone some smut... not sure who, but if you're lurking my page, here you go~

* * *

Grocery shopping is on every first and third Sunday of the month. Makoto knows this schedule by heart since he's the one who made it for his best friend. He also happens to be Haruka's constant companion on said excursions.

Once upon a time Haruka joined in on the Tachibanas' shopping trips but when Mrs. Tachibana saw all those canned mackerel in his cart, she nearly threw a fit. For that week, Haruka's fridge was stuffed with frozen meat cuts and fresh vegetables. Needless to say, Haruka preferred to buy his groceries alone since then; alone with Makoto, that is.

"Haru, they're out of your brand of shampoo," Makoto calls out from one end of the aisle.

Haruka comes up to him, depositing a loaf of bread and a jar of mayonnaise into the shopping basket. He surveys the shelf displays and picks one bottle, setting it beside the dish washing liquid on one corner.

Crosschecking the basket's contents with his mental grocery list, Makoto finds it complete. "Anything else you want to add?"

Haruka shakes his head, allowing Makoto to lead the way towards the check-out counters.

They unload the basket's contents on the conveyor belt, a tinny beep sounding as the cashier swiped each item and put them in a paper bag.

Makoto watches their purchases tally up, double-checking that they managed to get everything when the final item makes him choke on his own breath. _A thousand yen for -_

His head snaps to the cashier and sure enough she has the bright orange box in her hand, halfway into stuffing it with the rest of their groceries. "W-Wait, that isn't ours!"

The cashier, an old woman with pudgy cheeks lined by wrinkles, gives Makoto a _Look_.

"It must've gotten mixed up with the next customer's." Makoto takes the box from the cashier, flashing an awkward and apologetic smile. He turns to pass the item back only to find Haruka blankly staring at him. Behind Haruka is a mother with her infant strapped via carrier to her front. Her basket is set on the counter, obviously untouched. She's giving him one of those '_it's-okay-child_' expressions that all mothers seem to have patented. No one else is lined up after them.

.

.

.

Oh.

While Makoto's brain takes it sweet time processing the obvious answer, the cashier snatches the troublesome package back and stores it with the rest of Haruka's groceries where it belongs. She rings up the total and Haruka gives her an exact amount.

Hefting the bag into his arms, Haruka nudges Makoto to get moving.

"A-Ah right. Sorry." Makoto ducks his head, feeling the burn on his cheeks. He could swear that the cashier lady is rolling her eyes at them as they leave.

Haruka presents the bag and receipt to the security guard by the exit. The box of condoms is right on top when the guard inspects it.

For a split second the guard pauses. He looks at Haruka, then at Makoto who can only purse his lips and blush. The man raises a brow but doesn't say anything. Makoto can almost hear his snide remarks. He imagines it in one of those annoying dialects, not that it makes him feel any better.

Once they're cleared, Makoto walks out with the most strained smile on him.

Haruka continues acting like nothing's amiss, like he can't see the bold copy promising "a smooth, clean fuck" right under his nose.

The walk to Haruka's house takes a shorter time than what Makoto remembers but maybe that's just his agitation taking its toll. Haruka has barely put down the paper bag on the kitchen table when Makoto bursts out, "Why did you get that?" He tries not to sound accusing, maybe a little scandalized, but mostly he's nervous as to where they're headed.

Haruka merely stares.

Okay, fine, it's _obvious_ what condoms are for but Makoto didn't think that it will be coming into their relationship so soon. "D-Do you... That is, are you thinking of..."

It's agonizingly slow, the way Haruka just blinks at him. "Makoto, breathe."

A huge exhale leaves his lungs and Makoto's mind clears a little.

Haruka sighs, a short amused laugh pulling at one corner of his mouth. "It's just preparation. There's no rush to get on that stage yet, just that when we do get there, it's better that we're ready."

Makoto holds Haruka's gaze for a long second, feeling foolish for letting his mind go to the gutter so quickly. He tries for a smile. "Got it."

They sort out the groceries in companionable silence, though Makoto can't quite shake off the feeling that Haruka is watching him real close, laughing internally at his expense.

* * *

The evening cold seeps in through the open window, meeting with the humid heat and sticking to their skin.

Haruka pulls Makoto in, teenage sounds smothered between lips and tongue. Makoto's leg firmly presses against his groin. He tugs at the white uniform shirt stuck halfway down his boyfriend's arms.

Makoto pulls off his top, throwing it in the general direction of the bedroom floor. He grinds down as Haruka's hands visit a familiar trail over and around his back. Sucking on Haruka's bottom lip, Makoto nips the swollen flesh, getting a jerk of Haruka's hips in response.

His breathing is quick and shallow, all blood rushing to the straining erection in his jammers. Haruka undoes Makoto's belt, button, and zip in thoughtless motion, hands slipping in to grope the firm ass and hold Makoto closer.

The friction between their bodies leaves Makoto wanting. He aligns their hips, Haruka's hands guiding him to where he's needed. With hazy eyes, Makoto finds Haruka's lusting expression and his cock strains a little more against his boxers. "Hah... Haru..."

Haruka kisses him, swallowing that husky voice that sets his veins aflame. _He wants to... wants to feel..._

Makoto reads it in his face, feels the more carnal purpose pulsing with the heady drag of their bodies. Pulling back slightly, Makoto finds the bedside table, gaze blurring the framed photo of them on the desktop to focus on the top drawer that's shut tight. He gulps, feeling something ominous coming from where he knows Haruka keeps the box of condoms. It's been a couple of weeks since the grocery incident but still...

"Makoto, we don't have to," Haruka mumbles when his boyfriend stilled for too long.

"But you..." Makoto worries his bottom lip. "You want to, don't you?"

Haruka brushes back Makoto's hair, it's a little damp with sweat and a few strands are falling into his eyes. "I've been thinking about it, but I can wait until you're ready…" He tucks stray hair behind Makoto's ear. "Makes it even more special when I finally have you inside of me."

"...Wait." Makoto feels his heart pounding louder in his chest. "I thought you got the condoms because, um, you..." He finds his wide-eyed expression reflected in pools of ocean blue, suddenly feeling overly sensitive to the hand grasping his rump. "To me... I mean... Aren't those for you?"

Haruka doesn't even blink, though his smile softens at a corner. "They're for you. We're only keeping them here so the kids at your house won't accidentally find them."

"Ah, right." Makoto hasn't considered that. "B-But then... You mean, you want me to..."

"You thought I'd be the one on top?"

Blushing hard, Makoto nods, not quite willing to admit that he'd been sticking a finger or two in his ass while showering these past couple of days in preparation.

"It's too much trouble," Haruka says dismissively. "Besides, the condoms I got were for your size..."

He shivers at the sudden dip in Haruka's tone, tamping down on a groan which sends aftershocks rippling through his body instead. The hand on his ass slides over to his front and starts stroking him through dark cotton; Makoto helplessly presses closer to that heated palm.

"What do you want to do now?" Haruka breathes against his mouth, the honest question tinged with a playfulness that sends a shiver down Makoto's spine.

Makoto kisses him in lieu of a reply, speaking in the language of slick and whispery breaths, moving a hand to cover the one Haruka has tangled in his hair. He laces their fingers together, lowering their hands beside Haruka's head and squeezing. "Want to make you feel good..." Makoto drags his mouth over Haruka's cheek, peppering the flushed face with kisses until he can whisper in his ear, "I don't think I'm ready yet but you'll be the first to know when I am... Is that okay, Haru?"

Haruka turns his head to kiss Makoto properly. His answer lay in the arch of his back off the mattress, the spread of his legs to accommodate Makoto's exploring hand dipping past the waistband of his jammers.

* * *

Saturday mornings, Haruka likes to go running with Rin and Rei. Today marks Rin's return to their exercise routine after being away for some training camp. A smattering of awkward feelings linger in the air but Rei serves as a good buffer between them and they finish their run in peace.

Saturday mornings, Makoto helps his mother prepare breakfast for the family along with a special bundle to-go for his boyfriend.

Most of the time, the twins would be begging to deliver the food to Haruka's but they're barely out of bed by the time Makoto is ready to leave the house. He waves goodbye to his parents who wish him a safe trip from where they're situated on the couch, tuned in to the morning news.

The walk to Haruka's place is short considering that he even idled for a couple of minutes to play with the neighborhood stray. Makorel, Haruka has named it one time, making Makoto wonder if Haruka is picking up on Nagisa's penchant for putting people's (usually Rei's) name in places they shouldn't be.

Makoto goes in through the front door with his spare key, calling out to let Haruka know he's there. He sets up a breakfast for two in the dining area, covering up the dishes before he leaves to get Haruka out of the bath.

The ripples in the water tell Haruka that Makoto is fast approaching, his dolphin bath toy seemingly smiling at him with the knowledge. Less than three seconds later, the door slides open and Makoto comes in with sunshine in his expression.

"Good morning, Haru, breakfast is ready."

Haruka lets Makoto pull him out of the tub, careful not to get his boyfriend wet. He has both feet on the rug when it registers that Makoto is looking at him differently. Then he remembers that he's completely butt-naked. It's nothing Makoto hasn't_ seen_ before, though.

"You smell different," Makoto comments, tilting his head to look past Haruka's shoulder. There's nothing unusual there, just an innocent bathtub half-filled with lukewarm water and a toy dolphin bobbing in the wake of Haruka's exit.

"It's probably that new shampoo we bought," Haruka says, picking up the bath toy to put it on top of the cabinet by the wall. "I only got around to using it now... What about it?"

"Nothing..." Makoto hands him a towel - a soft, polka-dotted thing that Haruka's parents sent to him months ago in place of a visit.

Haruka doesn't buy the smile sent his way and he gives Makoto a look that tells him exactly that.

Makoto purses his lips, he has never quite admitted it aloud but he adores how Haruka looks when he has just gotten out of a bath - all drippy hair and aromatic slick skin. There's something more to it, though, something Makoto can't quite put into words but can clearly relay in action.

Haruka pauses in drying his hair, towel draped on top of his head, watching with piqued interest as Makoto leans closer.

A smell that reminds him of the crisp ocean breeze is infused with the air he breathes in; Makoto highly doubts that it's the shampoo. Shadows from the towel fold over him as he captures Haruka's lips in a kiss.

It's the kind of kiss that robs him of air, makes him question why he needs to breathe when a simple touch of Makoto's lips could probably sustain him for the rest of his life. Haruka is a little dazed when Makoto pulls away; they've had plenty good morning kisses but none had ever been of that caliber.

The quiet smack that marks their parting sounds loud in the tiled room. He stays close enough that their noses are still brushing, lashes fanning over their cheeks. Makoto has been practicing not saying sorry when he initiates spontaneous kisses but a string of words still manage to slither out. "Haru… Do you think we can… right now…"

Haruka checks for conviction in Makoto's gaze, smiling when he finds it to be true. "What happened to breakfast being the most important meal?" He jests, removing the towel from himself and placing it around Makoto's head to drag him into another kiss, a kiss as warm and welcome as the sun.

* * *

Since he's already naked, Haruka is granted the pleasure of taking every strip of clothing off Makoto. He takes his time kissing every inch of skin as they're revealed to him; licking a stripe down Makoto's neck, teeth scraping across prominent collar bones. Haruka brands the taut chest and abdomen with whispers of affection, Makoto's response coming through his accelerated heart rate.

Makoto is reclining on the bed, legs dangling off the edge, when Haruka finally uncovers his cock - erect and flushed a deep red. He locks gazes with Haruka who plants a kiss on the head, precum smearing on his lips and painting the length of Makoto's erection when he drags his mouth lower, pulling off Makoto's boxers (striped in white and a bold pink) in the same motion. Haruka holds him around the base, eyes at half mast as he takes his boyfriend into his mouth.

There's a particular art to sucking dick and that's the least crude way Haruka can put it. He personally likes to tease the head and keep things shallow, but there are times when he feels starved and wants all of it at once. Makoto's dick has a nice curve to it, a girth that's to be expected from his build, its weight on his tongue is delicious, but what Haruka likes the most is the way Makoto keeps holding back from outright fucking his mouth with it. It's cute, Haruka thinks as he swirls his tongue around the head, getting precum on the side of his face when he presses open-mouthed kisses down the shaft to those hard to reach places.

Haruka is naked between his legs blowing him and just the sight of it fuels his libido far too much that it's almost pathetic; Makoto knows he will be jerking off to this image for at least a fortnight. He wipes off the precum staining his boyfriend's cheek, drawing Haruka up to clean the mess around his mouth. A guttural groan escapes him when Haruka takes his fingers in, tongue slick and deliberate.

When Makoto moves further into the bed, Haruka crawls in with him. He's greeted with deep kisses and a possessive (albeit one-armed) embrace.

Makoto plies Haruka's mouth open with his fingers, making more of a mess than what he had intended to clean but he can't help himself. He sucks on Haruka's tongue, teeth clattering with the awkward angle of their mouths, harsh breaths mingling and asking for a whole lot more.

Haruka lets Makoto roll them over until his back meets the mattress and spit-slick fingers are guiding his legs apart. Makoto kisses him all the way through; he has a thing for Haruka's mouth if his deliberate focus on it is anything to go by. It's probably some tame kind of fetish and Haruka is content to let him have his way. It starts with a line of teeth grazing his bottom lip, not so much biting as chewing on it until it plumps up like a rose petal, then Makoto would smother him with the sweetest, most careful kisses; almost like an apology but with a coy sort of edge to it. Haruka can't really explain why he likes it but there's not much space to think when wet digits are dancing down his inner thigh.

His fingers trace the rim of Haruka's entrance, the domain familiarized to him in the past couple of weeks. Makoto's heart is thumping as he lays a fluttering kiss on Haruka's lips, waiting for consent before breaching him with the blunt tip of a finger.

Haruka bites down on the initial discomfort, kisses from Makoto trail along his jaw, sucking on his pulse point and alleviating a bit of the pain. The lube bottle thumps against his hip, seemingly summoned by the dip of their weight upon the mattress.

They take it slow, knuckle by knuckle, one finger at a time. Makoto moves lower and lower until he's fingering Haruka's hole and sucking his cock at the same time. The minute jerks of Haruka's hips tell him that he has eased into the four-fingered intrusion and Makoto pulls his fingers out, pressing a final kiss to Haruka's stiff member as he descends further to his true destination. A pillow supports Haruka's lower back, legs spread out to display his puckered entrance.

Makoto has recently discovered flavored lube, his fingers are covered with it and some more are dripping out of Haruka's ass. He places teasing bites on his path down Haruka's inner thigh, kissing and licking the heated skin, encouraged by the mewls they produce out of his boyfriend.

Haruka gasps, body tensing, cock twitching when he feels the venture of a slick wet muscle into him. _Makoto's..._ His throat feels raw, blood pumping loud and spiraling down to where he desperately needs friction but he doesn't want it to stop -! A scrape of teeth and a suction of lips gets his toes curling into the sheets. Haruka reaches down to grip his member, trying to stall the inevitable but then Makoto licks a circle around his hole, hands finding purchase on narrow hips and driving his tongue deeper. A hot wet spurt covers Haruka's hand, his strained voice calling for Makoto.

He curls his tongue just inside Haruka to spread the lube evenly. Never in the past seventeen years of his life did Makoto imagine that he'd be doing such things to his childhood friend but here he is - rimming his best friend (turned boyfriend) like there's no tomorrow. He can't specifically say what it is that makes it worth the effort because everyone knows what an ass' main function is but putting his mouth right there gives him a thrill - a perverted thrill, granted, but whatever, right? It's most likely the view, though, and the hot rush of arousal spiking his blood every time Haruka moans out his name. A sexed up Haruka is a vocal Haruka and Makoto certainly likes that; even his labored breathing is sexy… they should probably try having phone sex some time... Makoto carries the sweet taste of cherries as he rises to Haruka's call; his mouth is unabashedly wet from his ministrations but it's far from unappealing. He bites his lips at seeing the whitish mess on Haruka's abdomen. "Oops."

Haruka shakes his head, wiping his hand on the sheets before extending an open (and mostly clean) palm to Makoto. Fingers entwined, he sits up, bones weak with a pressing need but he manages to kiss Makoto whose arm wraps around his middle in support. He tastes something sweet but he has to delve deeper to get the heavier taste of his boyfriend on his tongue. Makoto's teeth briefly captures his bottom lip as they part, responding to the insistent grip Haruka has around his dick, pulling him forward, egging him on.

Makoto understands. The noise of the tearing foil is decisive. They've learned what needs to be done in sex education classes (along with some specifically helpful inputs from your regular porn site) and Makoto tries to keep a cool head about it. He unrolls the latex, pinching its tip before sliding the rest of it over his cock, gathering some lube to finish the process. It feels unusual, rather tight, but then Haruka gets on all fours, looking back at him over one shoulder and Makoto is hit with the reality of this moment.

A deep inhale. Haruka tries to keep calm but it's impossible, he's aroused and anxious and he's been waiting for it for so long, _it's just_ - Makoto's hand draws his head back and they share a kiss. He feels the sure girth of Makoto's cock, covered and slick, rocking coaxingly in between his ass cheeks. It makes him moan, makes him grind back to show just how much he wants this.

Kissing his way to Haruka's ear, Makoto toys with his earlobe in between instructions for Haruka to settle down until his whole front is flat on the mattress, ass raised by the pillow cushioning his groin. He nuzzles against his boyfriend's nape, mouthing sweet nothings against sweat-sheened skin as he aligns their bodies and gingerly pushes in. Haruka tenses and Makoto pauses, fingers set on slim hips massaging circles to ease the teen beneath him. The head of his cock is only partially in but he can already tell how tight it's going to be. The thought stirs up something electric in his body but he stays still until Haruka eases up to welcome more of him. He's sliding in the last few inches when Haruka makes a pained whimper. Makoto's breathing is labored, the packed heat squeezing around his cock is unlike any preconceived notion he's had. Haruka's sweat moistens his lips as he kisses between the sharply jutting shoulder blades, murmuring "Just a little more" until Haruka nods his consent and Makoto gives a final push, hips slapping over Haruka's rear to complete their union.

"Makoto," Haruka breathes and there's something entirely new in it.

"Yeah?" Makoto can't help smiling, arms sliding around Haruka's waist in an embrace. A hand reaches back, fingers finding purchase on his mussed up hair to keep him close. He breathes in deep, washing out all but the tiniest traces of trepidation. Makoto wants to stay like this, just like this, just with Haruka; the hand in his hair slides away to caress the side of his face and he knows Haruka feels the same. When Haruka starts pushing against his hips, Makoto knows to get moving - he straightens up and carefully pulls out an inch before sliding back in.

He wishes he could see Makoto's face, read the intensity that always hides behind his eyes; he loves how he can expose those darker shades of such a sunny personality with a kiss, a touch, a fuck. It stings, Haruka can't deny the pain of being forced open but he endures, he keeps on taking because he wants nothing more than to meld their souls together and this is as close as they can get.

Even the shallowest thrusts empty Makoto's lungs of air. He is sustained by the equally breathless pleas from Haruka, body language asking him to give his everything just as Haruka has done. It's a tall order but Makoto is nothing if not devoted. He steadies himself with one hand on the curve of Haruka's hip, palming the firm ass between every push and pull, trying to set a pace that's neither too eager nor too hesitant. His other hand is left under Haruka's guidance, traversing a path towards lower regions.

Haruka's bangs are sticking to his face, backside lifted on trembling knees as he wraps his and Makoto's hand around his dick because simply rutting against a pillow isn't going to cut it. Their movements are less coordinated than usual but they find a grip that works and soon enough his hand is covered with premature spurts of ejaculation. The heat of Makoto's body blankets every inch of him, his balls are painfully tight but it's nothing comparable to the fullness, the stretch to accommodate Makoto's cock inside of him. Every slide, though eased by lubrication, sends lines of lightning down his thighs, his arms; the shock of pain suffused with the pleasure, the ineffability of Makoto making love with him.

He rolls his hips with a careful urgency, every nerve on his body set to detonate, the rhythmic slaps of their skin might as well be a countdown. Makoto feels a drunken haze cloud his mind, eyes drawn to junction where he becomes an undeniable part of Haruka. Mouth dry, body thirsting for a pleasure that lies buried deep inside him, a pleasure that's raring to burst with the ever-growing agitation in each snap of his hips. Haruka sucks him deeper, clenching tighter, giving off a voracity that's quite infectious as Makoto can feel an urgency seep under his skin. It burrows under muscle and bone, spreading heat through every fiber, getting closer, _closer _-

Makoto's hand is given leave while Haruka continues stroking his hardness as the thrill of his climax sends out the first warning tremors. He's short of breath and his pulse is scrambling up his nerves with its frenzied beats. Haruka buries his face in the crook of his other arm, panting, mewling, surrendering.

Spine strung taut, Makoto braces both hands on Haruka's hips, adding a grind to every meeting of their flesh to hit the sweet spot that will take Haruka over the edge.

When release finally comes, Haruka is left boneless, breathless, ass squeezing tight around Makoto whose movements have turned desperate for the same. His head is fuzzy, whole body aglow with warm, sated desire. He doesn't expect the sudden weight of Makoto on top of him, something like a plea murmured in his ear as Makoto slips a hand under him, palm resting against his heart. Haruka doesn't need to ask. He laces his finger with Makoto's, lifting up one leg to accommodate him better.

Makoto doesn't waste time, hearing his blood roaring loud for release. He holds Haruka against him, balls deep inside , hips jerking in quick rough motions that makes Haruka gasp out his name, swollen lips coaxing him to completion.

Haruka feels Makoto's thundering heartbeats, his choked up breaths. He squeezes the hand pressed against his chest, craning his head to initiate a proper kiss. The angle is a bit difficult but a kiss is a kiss and Haruka sighs when Makoto's tongue breaches his mouth for the shortest of moments. He meets Makoto's eyes, branding voiceless words on the corner of Makoto's mouth.

_Come for me... Inside me… _is what Makoto reads and his throat closes down on a keening and pleasured moan. Makoto thrusts once, twice, and he snaps on the third.

Haruka swallows the empty gasp leaving Makoto's lips groaning at the spasmodic release of Makoto's seed inside of him.

* * *

Clear morning light trace the contour of their bare bodies, highlighting every which way they come together.

Makoto's arms are around him, legs tangled with his own as they lay on the undisturbed side of the bed. The need to clean up is nothing more than a muffled buzzing in the back of his mind. Haruka is contentedly resting his forehead against Makoto's chest, eyes closed, fingers tracing figures along Makoto's sides.

"Haru..."

He presses a kiss on Makoto's collarbone in response.

Makoto smiles against ebony hair.

This sort of exchange has been going on for the last five minutes… maybe ten… no one's really counting.

* * *

When they finally get around to having breakfast, Makoto insists on keeping Haruka on his lap when his boyfriend finds it difficult to sit on the hard floor.

Haruka huffs at being coddled but he accepts his fate without much protest. It gives him the perfect opportunity to feed Makoto from his own plate.

It's a ridiculous position and they can't get through a minute without laughing.

Makoto kisses off the smear of syrup left on Haruka's mouth; the latter's lips parting at the sweep of his tongue.

Haruka tastes sweeter than chocolate pancakes.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I should be working on the multi-chap BUT I've had a bad start to the week and craved some PWP~ Then I remembered this epilogue for that other other fic (that I'm still not done with shush) and I thought it can stand alone hahaha. The original version of this was hella raw, like kiss-fuck-come kind of raw, but then I spent five days proofreading it and I've turned that raw produce into a delicacy... Sorry...ish.


End file.
